Dai No Sekai
by Smer
Summary: Sigue leyendo, seguro esto te encantará (-ω-)


Pov Dai.

-Naruto yo sé que desde hace mucho tiempo me veías diferente pero jamás quise aceptar mi amor por ti ya que eso sería dejar de lado lo que soy.- le dije con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Pero Dai-chan tú sabes que siempre te amaré pese a todos... Desde que llegaste a mi corazón lo hice y ya no dejaré que te apartes de mi lado- me dijo mientras me tomaba por el mentón acercandome a el.

\- Naruto-kun- le dije tímida mientras se acercaba a mi rostro y poco a poco se acercaba a mis labios justo cuando creí que me iba a besar... Despierto de la realidad de un golpe.

Despierto y veo que estoy en el piso, me levanto aturdida tocando mi cabeza, luego sonrió ante la costumbre de cada semana.

Me levanté del suelo donde recientemente estaba y acomodo mi cama para entrar al baño y hacer mis necesidades matutinas, al igual que me aseo para irme a la preparatoria ya que me desvele terminando la nueva novela que mandaría a la editorial y pronto seria publicada, es el tercer libro que me piden en 6 meses y me a dejado agotada. Salgo del cuarto de baño donde tengo mi tina con jabón y fragancias para baño y mis toallas de anime de Diabolik lovers, Dragon ball Z, Naruto, Bleach y Kuroko no basket. Mi taza de dientes de flores de cerezo.

Entro a mi armario donde tengo todos mis cosplays, abrigos de colores y cosas adorables de Japón cortesía de mi abuelo.

Tengo mayas de anime negras, de rayas y de diferentes colores, Convers de todos los colores, Jens negros y playeras normales.

Voy a un rincón donde tengo los uniformes limpios de la preparatoria a la que asisto recientemente.

Dejo mi cabello suelto que me llega al hombro y acomodo mi flequillo mostrando mis ojos bicolor, ya que tengo Heterocromia yo siempre le digo a mi mamá que tengo el dōjutsu del Sharingan y ella hace un puchero ya que ella tiene los ojos azules y yo uno azul y otro café dando a rojizo gracias a mi papá.

Mi cuarto era todo un museo anime, tenia figuras, un armario entero de mangas, posters en toda la pared, libros en una gran estantería, mi cama está llena de almohadas de anime y/o manga tenia a todo Konoha junto a todos los personajes de Naruto en una sola pared junto a la generación de Boruto.

Tomo mi mochila del oso de Danganronpa, Monokuma y salí hacía la sala.

Encuentro a mi progenitora en la cocina preparando waffles.

(Ellos en realidad hablan en ingles pero ahora para que entiendan lo pondré en español)

-Hola mamá, hola papá que anime actualizaron?- le pregunte a mis progenitores. Y ellos sólo rieron

-Resulta que hoy sale un nuevo anime yaoi muy bueno y por eso grite lo siento si te desperté.- me dijo mi mamá yo solo me encogi de hombros.

Mientras tomaba un panque y le unté denutella por la mitad y miel por el otro, me lo metí a la boca completo.

Mi papá me veía sorpendido por el tamaño del waffle y mi boca, ya que este era mucho más grande que mi boca, pero yo simplemente lo ignoré y tomé otros 6 y les unté de lo mismo junto con un vaso de chocolate.

Luego me levanté para de nuevo a irme a mi habitación y lavar mi boca con enjuague, salí y tome mi celular y audífonos, lo conecte para bajar a la cocina donde mi madre empezaba a comer.

\- Mamá, ¡feliz cumpleaños te quiero mucho!- dije dándole un gran abrazo y un beso en el.

\- Pero me tengo que ir a la preparatoria asi que adiós y se cuidan.- les dije y ellos rieron y asintieron.

-Gracias mi bebé, pero tú también cumples años dentro de 1 semana- me dijo mi mamá y yo asentí dándole la razón.

\- Por eso te compraremos una dotación de dulces durante 1 mes- me dijo y yo analice sus palabras y fuí y les di un gran beso a mis dos jóvenes padres que con solo 19 y 21 años me trajeron, a mí a este mundo.

\- Gracias, gracias, gracias los amo demasiado-les dije y ellos rieron.

\- Nosotros a tí, pero apúrate que se te hará tarde Dai - me dijo mi papá y yo asentí.

Fuí corriendo a mi cuarto y tome la carta que siempre llevo por si me ocurre algo, si lo se suena muy melodramático pero siempre quise ir a Naruto y pues los deseos algunas veces se cumplen.

Como en el caso de mis papás que querían una hija y yo nací, por eso sí alguna cosa me pasa siempre eh traído una carta donde les digo a mis padres que los amo con todo mi corazón.

Que no se preocupen por mi, ya que siempre estare junto a ellos de alguna forma, ¡ya que era cierto! , porque tenía una fotografía de ellos en mi relicario y lo tenía siempre conmigo.

Salí y empecé a caminar hacía la preparatoria ya que no me gustaba ir en carro, prefiero respirar aire, contaminado... Pero aire.

Al subir la colina estaba mi escuela así que apresure el paso cantando sasageyo! De shingeki no kyojin.

En voz alta con mis audífonos puestos al llegar deje de cantar y entre por mis horarios ya que recientemente me acaban de dar permiso para entrar en preparatoria antes y hoy sera mi primer día.

La secretaria se veía joven y no vieja como la de mi antiguo colegio.

\- Dai Williams Minami- le dije mi nombre al ver que me miraba expectante ella me sonrió y me entrego un papel, un candado y unos libros, le sonreí.

\- Gracias.-dije y me retiré buscando mi casillero.

Rápidamente lo encontré ya que ya había pasado por ahí y curiosamente tenían un mapa en la entrada de toda la escuela, que yo memorice y metí todo en el casillero sacando mi libro de matemáticas ya que esa era mi primera materia del día.

Fuí hacía el aula y toque la puerta sabiendo que la clase estaba llena y el profesor dentro.

\- sí, ¿qué se le ofrece jovencita?- me pregunto un señor ya grande, obviamente alguna profesor.

\- soy la nueva alumna pero lamento el retraso fuí a por mi horario y me retrase, ¿le importa si puedo entrar?- le pregunte con mi cara mas inocente de no rompo un plato y el asintió dejándome el paso.

Yo me pocisioné junto al escritorio y ví al frente donde todos me veían curiosos.

\- Presentate por favor- me dijo el maestro sentándose, mientras yo a sentía sin ninguna vergüenza.

\- mi nombre es Dai Williams Minami, me encantaría llevarnos bien chicos- les dije- sonreí tierna y el profesor habló.

\- Bién, señorita Williams puede sentarse en el puesto de la ventana.- me dijo y yo asentí y fuí andando como si estuviera en mi casa, no me intimidan sus miradas, las de mi abuelo eran peores.

Me senté con un ligero movimiento en el asiento ya que era muy alto para mi.- la mayoría seguía mis acciones de cerca, ¿El porqué?jamás lo sabremos ya que no me interesaba su opinión.

\- bueno señorita, ponga atención por favor a la clase y demuestreme que es una alumna avanzada- me dijo y yo asentí, él se fue a explicar algo sobre el tema visto, rápidamente me puse al día. Rápidamente el observó que mi rostro era se aburrimiento por lo que frunció el ceño.

-me podría explicar el tema por favor, ya que no la veo haciendo nada señorita- me dijo el maestro.

\- claro que si profesor, usted hablaba( estas cosas yo me las invente no existen ya que no conozco el tipo de educación que imparten en ese pais :v) sobre la manifestación de Pitágoras en el cubo dimensional y su conjugación con las bases- le dije y el asintió sorprendido.- lamento si parezco que no aprendo nada pero memorizo cada frase que sale de su boca profesor- le dije y el asintió aun sorprendido volviendo a su explicación mientras yo me aburría olímpicamente esperando la hora de salida.

2horas después...

¡Al fin libertad!

Pensé que jamás acabaría las 2 clases para el primer receso, me bajé de la silla acomodandome mi uniforme y iba a salir cuando siento que me abrazan por la espalda, haciéndome tensarme.

\- que linda pequeña dime ¿tus ojos son naturales o son pupilentes?- me preguntó una chica de pelo rizado y rubio alta y voluptuosa.

\- son reales, muchas gracias por el halago, pero quisiera ir a tomar mi almuerzo por favor-le dije y me baje de sus brazos rápidamente. Ella chillo, supongo que es masoquista.

Salí del salón sintiéndome aplastada por la multitud de animales que pasaban por ahí, ví que alguien me alzo era un chico de ojos negros y pelo negro yo le agradecí con mi alma.

\- muchas gracias sentí que me ahogaba- le dije con una sonrisa, pero no me bajaba, me estaba enojando. NO SOY UNA MALDITA MUÑECA DE JUGUETE ヽ('д；)/

-dime pequeña ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No sabes que los niños no pueden entrar a estos edificios?- me dijo ¿regañandome?

\- perdona, pero estudio aquí, que no sea de tu altura y edad no significa que no pueda asistir. Agradezco por sacarme nuevamente, me voy. - le dije quitando sus manos de un tirón haciendo que frunza el seño, yendo hacía la cafetería que estaba a unos metros de ahí, sentía que me seguía pero lo ignoré.

\- perdón pequeña, pero sí vas sola te acosara todo el mundo-me dijo y yo me pare en seco molesta por la actitud en está escuela.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no puedo sentarme sola porque me creen pequeña? que sepan que tengo la suficiente madurez y capacidad para poder estar sola en una preparatoria. Sinó mis papas no me dejarían estar aquí le dije yendome enojada.

-te acompañaré de todos modos-me dijo corriendo de nuevo a mi lado y yo lo ignore.

Seguí mi camino a la fila y tome mi almuerzo que era un sándwich y un jugo de naranja y de postre un pedazo de torta de chocolate, me fuí a una mesa libre seguida del tipo alto.

\- dime pequeña ¿desde que año adelantaste? Y ¿cómo te llamas?- me dijo enumerando con sus dedos.

\- tercero de secundaria, me dijeron que comprobarian mi nivel académico con un examen,y ahí sobrepasaba a los de secundaria, me mandarían aquí a tercero, pero en realidad estoy a uno Univeristario, mi nombre es Dai Williams Minami es un placer- le dije y el abrió la boca sorprendido.

\- Así que...¿eres una genio? ¿Dai? Que nombre es?- me preguntó.

Yo asentí

\- lo soy fui reconocida asi a mis 5 años después de hacer un test de IQ ya que poseía conocimientos de secundaria avanzada, pero eso se debe a mi memoria.

-Puedo grabarme todo como en una fotografía es una habilidad de nacimiento heredada. En cuanto a mi nombre, Dai significa chica poderosa y ambiciosa. Tú ¿cómo te llamas?- le dije comiendo mi postre felíz.

Di un bocado y me lo quito

\- oye!- le dije

\- los niños deben comer primero la comida y luego el postre te dolerá el estomago- me dijo y yo me enoje.

\- dame mi postre o verás-dije con la cabeza gacha.

Él rió.

\- anda no seas berrinchuda y come no te lo daré hasta que no comas eso- me dijo riendo.

Yo me paré de ahí, fuí a su espalda y con un movimiento, derribe su silla y el cayendo, soltó mí postre saliendo a volar, pero antes de que perdierá vuelo y cayera chocando con el suelo, salté tomando mi postre y cayendo en posición, dejando tirado al sujeto me fuí a sentar de nuevo comiendo o terminando el pastel de una mordida después comí mí comida y mi jugo mientras la cafetería seguía en silencio.

Tome mí mochila y salí de ahí como si nad, yendo a mi próxima clase que era diseño y escritura.

Al entrar todos murmuraban al verme y la profesora me hizo presentarme, y asi fue todo mi día evitando al sujeto que quito mi postre todos sabían que no debian quitarme mi comida, porque los golpearía incluso mi familia sabe eso, me vale un rábano quien sea, lo atacaré de una forma o otra a mi mamá no, porque es igual que yo y me comprende, pero a mi papá lo he mordido por quitarme mis tortitas dejándole marcas por días.

Salí de la escuela al terminar mis estúpidas clases que eran igual murmullos por mi edad y apariencia, abrazos y elevaciones innecesarias y algunos caídos en la cafetería pero todo normal adelante gimnasia la pase primera y fui a mi casa pero al pasar por una banca me encontre con un collar de un bijū junto con el Clan Uzumaki que rápidamente tomé y me lo coloque, pero al colocarlo sentí una extraña sensación.

Fuí caminando, pero vi a un pequeño niño de no mas de 3 años yendo por un balón hacia la calle cuando pasaba un camión , rápidamente corrí y dí un salto de Capoeira y aventé mi mochila y al niño sobre esta para que no se lastimara pero yo tome el lugar del pequeño viendo después de eso completa obscuridad.

\- Al menos lo pude salvar y ser útil con mí arte marcial, desafortunadamente haría infeliz a mí familia ante mi ausencia, y no podría cumplir mí sueño de ir a Naruto, que aunque suene extraño es mi sueño mas deseado.

Pronto dejó este mundo con un último suspiro.


End file.
